A New Beginning
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: After Aria was almost killed, things for her slowly start changing,. Jaria, hints of Haleb as well. Complete for now! May add later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Beginning  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jaria  
**Summary: ** After Aria was almost killed, things for her slowly start changing,. Jaria, hints of Haleb as well.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Jason stood in the cart with everyone after what had happened to Aria. He moved to her and hugged her asking if she was ok. He was worried and she told him she was fine giving him a small smile. They stood and talked ignoring the cops around him until the door opened. Once she saw Ezra, her face held a smile and she moved towards him, hugging him. Hanna watched Jason as his face fell and she felt for him wishing things were different. Aria's attention was on Ezra who was being concerned about her until she noticed something off about him. Something that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"What happened to your hand?" Aria asked Ezra seeing the white band aid on it. He looked to her panicked before he gave her an answer, one she knew was fake.

"Oh I cut my hand when I was, um, baking tonight." He told her rubbing the back of his head with his bad hand.

"But you had a meeting tonight, to be a ghost writer." She said stated, feeling the girls coming up behind her.

"Maybe its best you leave Ezra. Aria needs time to process this all."Caleb said moving in front of Aria doing what he could to protect her. But it was too late. Aria knew what that meant and she couldn't stand to know that Ezra had been the one to put her in the crate. He tried to kill her. Aria pushed Caleb out of her way and slapped Ezra across the face as hard as she could.

"I hate you! You tried to kill me! Why? Why are you A?" She yelled to him. Caleb and Hanna tried to keep her calm but it was too late. She was on the ground in tears and Hanna knelt down pulling her close holding her.

"You come near her again, I will kill you. I don't give a shit who you are." Caleb told Ezra, anger in his voice. Aria was like a little sister to him. One that bugged him yet made him protective all at once. Ezra looked to Toby and nodded before leaving. Eyes moved to Toby and Spencer looked to him waiting for an answer. Jenna was the one that spoke up however. "You are all incompetent. I told you do, Get rid of her and Ezra gets hurt and you can't push a box out Toby? God." She screamed to them. Spencer shook her head unable to handle it all. The cops took Ezra, Jenna and Toby in to custody and led them away. Noel looked to them feeling horrible for everything.

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't know Jenna was doing this to you all. Please forgive me." He said. Emily nodded; telling him it was fine and gave him a small smile as he walked away. Caleb and Hanna helped Aria up and Hanna looked over to Jason. It had really been a hard night for him. First, Aria gets hurt, the same Aria he has had feelings on for forever, then his sister's body is found on ice on the train, and then Aria gets her heart broken. It took all he had in him to not beat Ezra up. Hanna helped Aria off the train and Emily and Spencer followed. Caleb turned to help but was stopped hearing Jason.

"Caleb, hold on a second." Jason called before moving towards him. He was shaken after that night he had but wanted Aria ok more than anything. Caleb turned looking to Jason, a little more hesitantly than he wanted it to appear.

"Promise to call me if she needs anything? I know she is in good hands with you guys but Just call if she needs something." Jason said grabbing a napkin writing his number on it handing it to Caleb, though he knew Spencer and Aria had his number in their phones. Caleb took the napkin and nodded looking back to Jason.

"Sure man. And Sorry about your sister. You should go relax. It's been a hard night on you." Caleb said looking to him a little confused on why he care so much for Aria. Then again, Hanna told him if he could only see the way Jason really looks at Aria he would understand, then she quoted some Notebook movie and he was lost.

"Thanks man. But I just want Aria ok. I have a feel things will be fine now that we know who is behind it all."Jason said before he headed off the train. Paige came back in to the cart looking to Caleb. "You coming? Hanna is waiting on you " She said to him moving more in to the cart. Caleb nodded and headed towards Paige putting the napkin in his pocket as they headed over to his car. The drive back to Hanna's didn't take long and the 6 of them remain quiet the entire time. Hanna's mom was still shaken from her night she agreed to let them all stay, Even Caleb as long as he slept on the floor in her room and not in her bed.

Once they were all out of costumes and in to Pjs they sat on Hanna's bed and the silence continued.

"Can someone please say something? This silence is hurting my head." Hanna spoke up from her spot in Caleb's arms. Caleb kissed her head before Aria spoke.

"Some how I knew that it was him. I knew in me that Ezra was lying. I guess I had just hoped he was cheating on me. Not on A's team." She said through tears. Spencer, who understood where she was coming from, wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Both were crushed and just wanted to be there for the other.

"At least it's over now. We can go back to our lives and be normal. Not have to worry about A coming after us." Emily said. The girls all agreed and the silence took over again. Caleb cleared his throat looking to Aria.

"Jason was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you were ok and told me to text him if you needed anything." He told her watching her. Hanna elbowed him, muttering it was not a good time for that and Aria looked up, for once keeping calm.

"He did? Im going to text him Then head to bed." She said as she got off the bed and grabbed her phone. Everyone else moved in to the make shift beds on the floor, Aria and Spencer taking Hanna's bed while Hanna, Emily, Paige and Caleb took up spots on the floor. With the lights out, Aria looked to her phone smiling as she texted Jason.

_Caleb told me what you said tonight. But Im texting to see if you are ok? You went through worse than I did. –A._

_Im fine. Though I feel sick thinking the drinks I had tonight were above my sisters body. How are you holding up? – J._

_Im ok. Its been a tough night but I am ready for it to be over. –A._

Aria closed her eyes wondering if she should have talked to him more. But she didn't know what else to say. Though it surprised her when her phone went off.

_If you are feeling up to it, we should meet up this weekend, Get some coffee and talk about things that aren't tonight related. –J_

Arias face lit up and she took a second to reply, she didn't want to see too eager.

_I would love too. Get some sleep. Ill text you in the morning, -A_

Aria set her phone down and smiled ready start a new chapter.

* * *

**Authors note: There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A New Beginning  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jaria  
**Summary: ** After Aria was almost killed, things for her slowly start changing,. Jaria, hints of Haleb as well.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_Previously_

_If you are feeling up to it, we should meet up this weekend, Get some coffee and talk about things that aren't tonight related. –J_

_Arias face lit up and she took a second to reply, she didn't want to see too eager._

_I would love too. Get some sleep. Ill text you in the morning, -A_

_Aria set her phone down and smiled ready start a new chapter._

* * *

Aria threw her clothes around the room, Spencer, Emily and Hanna trying to avoid the clothes that were flying towards them.

"Just pick something Aria. You need to meet Spencer in 15 minutes and you are still wearing your robe. Is that what you really want him to see you in?" Hanna said earning a glare from the other three girls. "What?" She said tired of this. Normally, she loved when they were picking out clothes. But she was bored and Aria kept picking out something, they would all love it, and then she would change her mind. There was only so much Hanna could take.

"I just want to look perfect okay? This is Jason we are talking about. I just want to look amazing for him." Aria said, knowing she was driving them all insane. But she couldn't help it.

"Tell you what. You go start on your hair and makeup and we will each pick out one out fit for you. And from there you can decide." Hanna said as Aria nodded. Once she was in the bathroom, the three girls got up and started picking out something for her to wear. From there, they combined the outfits knowing it would fit Aria perfectly. Hanna picked out black skinny jeans with rips along them, Arias favorite pair. Spencer picked out a blue tank top with lace top and a black off the shoulder top. And Emily picked out black boots all of them talking and mixing the outfit to make sure it looked perfect. Emily added in Arias silver bracelets and a necklace before they all called it perfect.

Aria came back out with her hair in soft curls and her makeup light, smiling when she saw the outfit. It was perfect. She took the clothes back in to the bathroom and dressed before adding the jewelry on.

"What do you think?" She asked them as she moved back in to the bedroom giving a small turn.

"He won't know what hit him. Speaking of Jason, he called Caleb this morning." Hanna said smirking. The girls looked at her wanting more. "He wanted to know what kind of flowers you would like and knew it would be weird to call me, so he had Caleb ask me and then I took the phone from him and we started talking about where he is taking you and what he has planned. Let me tell you, if you don't jump all over him, you are stupid." Hanna said with a laugh. That only made Aria so nervous. Jason wanted this to be as perfect as she did. The girls said their goodbyes and headed home as Aria finished getting ready. She slipped her jacket on before she grabbed her phone and headed out of the house. She agreed to meet Jason at the café and she just wanted to get there already. It was all she could think about.

As she walked there she enjoyed knowing A was gone. For once things could move on and life would be fine. Spencer still needed time to get over the fact that Toby was in on it and Emily and Hanna were doing their best to help her. But Aria didn't seem to Care that her boyfriend had been in on it. It seemed to not bother her. Or at least she didn't let it show. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her. When Ezra's reasoning came out, that Ali had led him on for months and then strung him along because he wasn't a girl , Aria was pissed. He killed her for that reason? Anger was in her and she wanted to hit something. How could anyone hurt Ali like that? Sure she had her moments but come on. It wasn't that bad.

Arriving at the Café she pushed all thoughts out of her head and made her way towards Jason as he sat in a back booth. She closed his eyes before she headed towards him giving him a smile.

"Hey Jason." She said sitting down across from him. She watched him, feeling his nerves mixing with hers.

"You look amazing Aria." He told her his leg shaking with nerves. Aria blushed looking down. "Thank you. I had wanted to make sure I looked good." She said before realizing how that sounded. She laughed and soon Jason was laughing with her.

"Ok can we skip the nerves? I can't handle this and its too weird. I just want to enjoy this date with you and not think something bad is about to happen." Jason said as he looked to her. Aria smiled as she looked to him.

"I agree. I've wanted this for a long time. I really don't want to be this nervous." She told him smiling. She watched him reach over and take her hands in his. She gave his hands a squeeze and looked to him.

"Let's just forget everything that's happened and start building our relationship." He told her kissing her hands. They placed their order for coffee and started talking about everything from school to families to their favorites. Aria was glad they pushed all the awkwardness away and were able to have an amazing time. Jason drove her home and smiled as he watched her head in side, waiting until she got in to the house to leave.

Aria started wishing she had kissed him goodbye but at the same time but she didn't want to seem too eager. She changed in to her pajamas and got in to bed grabbing her phone out.

"It was AMAZING! Before school, Ill fill you all in. –A" She sent the girls before she opened a text to Jason.

"Thank you for this amazing date. I can't wait for our next one. XO A." She sent him smiling as she closed her eyes smiling.

The next morning she headed to school, a bounce in her step and her eyes on her phone. She was so distracted texting Jason she barely noticed running in to Caleb and Hanna.

"Some ones in love." Caleb teased, looking to Aria. Hanna smacked his stomach shushing him up and aria just smiled.

"What can I say? I'm Happy and I can't wait for my next date with him. But don't worry Caleb. I won't tell you anything. I will just steal your girlfriend for a way for a day and you won't get to kiss her." Aria teased sticking her tongue out at him. Caleb laughed shaking his head pulling Hanna to him, his arms around her waist.

"You will not be stealing her from me. She is mine." He told her laughing, kissing Hanna's shoulder smiling.

"Does Hanna get a say in this?" Hanna asked laughing looking between the two as both laughed. They all headed in side talking about mindless things nothing too important to them at this point. Caleb left to go to his locker and Hanna walked with Aria waiting for Spencer and Emily to arrive.

"Dude how was it?" Emily asked walking up smiling. Spencer gave them a weak smile, letting Hanna hug her.

"It was amazing! We talked about everything and uh it was perfect. I was so nervous going there but after we agreed to get the nervous out of the way, it was perfect. We are talking now and planning to go out again this weekend." She told them smiling. The bell rang and they all headed their ways to their class. Aria smiled as she sat in class listening to her phone buzz. For once, she was glad it wasn't going to be from A. Opening the text she smiled looking it over.

"Have a great day today beautiful. Can I steal you away for a little bit tonight? Maybe a chance to kiss you?" Jason had sent her. Aria grinned and put the phone away so she wouldn't get in trouble knowing the second that she could, she was going to say yes. She wasn't going to say no to more time and kissing him. She tried to focus on class but her mind was on Jason and wondering what it would feel like to kiss im. That night couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Authors Note : Sorry this took so long loves! Let me know what you think. Ill update by Friday.**


End file.
